Shikke no fukushü
by Catakira
Summary: No todos los días alguien podía ser el objetivo de la ira de una de las meccen de las Mugiwara. No, no hablamos de Nami, pues de ella es objetivo hasta el mar. Es Robin la qué, teniendo el carácter que tiene, pocas veces, ninguna, para ser más exactos, se tiene la oportunidad de verla con rostro enfadado o elevando la voz.


_**Shikke no fukushü**_

No todos los días alguien podía ser el objetivo de la ira de una de las meccen de las Mugiwara. No, no hablamos de Nami, pues de ella es objetivo hasta el mar. Es Robin la qué, teniendo el carácter que tiene, pocas veces, ninguna, para ser más exactos, se tiene la oportunidad de verla con rostro enfadado o elevando la voz.

Ese día había empezado normal, como cualquier otro para la banda más alocada de todo Grand Line, despertando entre gritos por mershi y golpes de Nami por haberle arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo. El deayuno transcurrió normal, o lo que se puede tomar por normal en este grupo de locos, sin embargo, a medio día, el calor comenzó a azotar el Sunny como si se hubieran metido en una olla hirviendo.

Cada uno decidió combatir el sofoco a su manera, algunos vistiendo de manera más fresca, otros durmiendo en cubierta, escondiéndose en los bajos del barco o relajándose bajo una sombrilla mientras leían un buen libro, vestidos solo con un bañador que probocaba hemorragias nasales por parte de Sanji.

En particular, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook habían decidido pelear a su manera contra el caluroso ambiente, montándose una guerra de globos de agua en plena cubierta, donde solo estaban ellos, Zoro, que dormía tranquilamente, vestido solo con sus pantalones, y Robin, que leía bajo un sombrilla.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, y es que la suerte nunca parecía estar de su lado, a Zoro le impactó de lleno uno de esos globos de agua helada en toda la cara.

-¡Su puta madre!- Exclamó, levantándose y agitando la cabeza. -¿¡Quién ha sido!?- Elevó la vista y la puso sobre cada uno de sus cuatro nakamas, que le observaban temerosos, hasta posarse en Luffy, que reía sin poder contenerse.

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Gomen, Zoro!- Levantó la mano indicando que había sido él. -Pero, ahora que estas despierto, ¿quieres unirte a la guerra?- Dijo, emocionado con la posibilidad de que el peliverde se uniera a su equipo. -¡Así seguro que ganaríamos a Usopp y a Brook!

-¡Oi, Luffy! Eso no sería justo, seríamos dos contra tres.- Se quejó el narigón. -Por supuesto que eso no sería ningún problema para el capitán Usopp, pues yo sólo podría vencer ocho mil hombres sin ayuda alguna.- Aclaró, soberbio, mientras Chopper lo observaba como si fuera un superheroe.

Zoro, por su parte, se había deslizado hasta donde se encontraba el cubo repleto de globos de agua y cogió unos cuantos. Fulminó a Usopp con el primero, lanzándolo al suelo del susto, para después darle a Brook de lleno en la cara. Chopper recibió el tercero en su espalda mientras intentaba huir. Apuntó a Luffy y lanzó el globo, pero el moreno esquivó el proyectil.

Entonces todo comenzó a ir a cámara lenta para el peliverde, que observó cómo la bomba continuaba su camino hasta encontrarse con el libro de Robin, cómo el eslástico del globo se rompía y el agua salía de él, empapando tanto a la morena como a su lectura. El grito de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido para nadie, ni en el exterior ni en el interior del barco.

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Buen tiro, Zoro!- El peliverde sintió como una mirada cargada de ira se posaba sobre él después de las palabras de Luffy.

El grito que salió de la garganta de Robin no sonaba como ella.

-**¡ZORO!**- El rugido, más que grito, la arqueóloga mientras se levantaba lentamente de la tumbona hizo que Zoro se pusiera completamente en tensión. Los ojos de ella, opacados por la rabia, daban más miedo que los de Nami.

Su mano sostenía con fuerza el libro, empapado, y se acercaba lentamente al peliverde, por un momento, Robin agradeció el estar cubierta de agua para que no se notase la reacción de su cuerpo ante la visión de el torso, desnudo y cubierto de agua, del kenshi. Zoro nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso ante una mirada, se veía como un gatito siendo acorralado por una pantera. Pensó que enfrentarse en ese instante a Robin sería incluso más peligroso que pelear con "Ojos de halcón" sin katanas.

-¿Ves esto, Zoro?- Su voz no hacía más que intimidarle y el kengou asintió con miedo en los ojos. -¿Sabes lo que es?

-U-un li-ibro.- Nami se había asomdo a la barandilla, saliendo de su habitación, y no se podía creer que estuviera viendo a Zoro titubear ante una onna, por no hablar de ver a Robin enfadada, eso ya era un milagro.

-¿Me podrías leer la portaba de este libro, Zoro?- Su voz controlada no hacía más que asustar al kenshi, que tenía las manos cerradas en puños porque las sentía temblar.

Su mirada se posó sobre la portada del tomo y entonces comprendió a que se debía tal cabreo. Era el nombre de la isla que iban a visitar, su próximo destino, y había oído a Robin hablar con Nami sobre que en esa isla se ubicaba uno de esos Phoneglyph's que tanto ansiaba encontrar. Cuando Robin vio que el peliverde entendía lo que acababa de hacer, sus labios formaron una sonrisa extremadamente maliciosa y peligrosa.

-Me vengaré de esta, Zoro. Y con intereses.- Con esto se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su camarote para poder secarse y cambiarse de ropa, dejando a un asustado y avergonzado Zoro a sus espaldas.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, o al menos para el resto de los Mugiwara, pues el kenshi estaba extremadamente nervioso, preguntándose cual sería la venganza de esa onna y si sería capaz de levantar una katana tras lo que fuera a hacerle.

Después de la cena, el calor no diminuyó y Zoro decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de irse a la cama. Salió del baño vistiendo sus pantalones y nada más y caminó silenciosamente hacia su camarote. Cuando pasó cerca del puesto de vigía, pudo oír el sonido de la risa de Luffy y supo que esa noche Nami se quedaba de vigía, aunque no iba a vigilar demasiado.

Aún sonriendo, abrió la puerta del camarote y entró sin mirar, le extrañó no oír las quejas de sus nakama y encendió la luz. Cuando vió lo que tenía ante él abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le caen de las cuencas.

-Buenas noches, Kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin.

Se había equivocado de camarote. Incluso después de dos años se había equivocado de camarote y había entrado en el de las chicas. El hecho de que era el camarote de las chicas podía explicar el encontrarse a Robin ante él, incluso el encontrársela ligera de ropa, pero…

_¿¡PORQUÉ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA, MIRÁNDOME CON SUPERIORIDAD Y SIN TENER PINTA DE QUERER TAPARSE!?_

Entonces lo comprendió. Supo cual iba a ser su castigo por lo del libro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esta vez iba a sufrir.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, a su espalda le hizo pegar un pequeño salto y la sonrisa maliciosa de Robin se intensificó. La morena se acercó a Zoro lentamente, ofreciéndole una buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo, y se detuvo a tan poca distancia del kenshi que con solo inflar el pecho, su torso se habría apretado contra el de él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esta mañana, kenshi-san?- Preguntó al ver como el peliverde daba un paso hacia atrás. Hacia la cama.

_Como para olvidarlo_.- Zoro asintió con energía. Ya no estaba asustado, pero continuaba sintiéndose intimidado.

-Bien, pues es hora de mi venganza.- Con un simple toque de su dedo, Zoro se dejó caer sobre la cama, observando como la morena se subía a horcajadas sobre él y acercaba sus labios a los suyos. -Vas a sufrir, Zoro.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera replicar, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Robin en un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas fueron las primeras en encontrarse.

Las manos de la morena se deslizaron por el cuello del kengou hasta su nuca, donde sus dedos aferrarón el agarre en el cabello del peliverde. Por su parte, él había posado sus manos sobre las caderas de la morena y las acariciaban sin querer sentir mucho más. Abrió los ojos al sentir como un par de brazos _fleur_ le agarraban de las manos y lo arrastraban hasta el cabecero de la cama, donde otro buen puñado agarró a Zoro y lo inmovilizó todo lo posible contra esta.

Robin se acercó a él lentamente, cual pantera observando a un pequeño ratón, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el peliverde de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión dándole la espalda. Sus brazos _fleur_ acariciaban el torso del kenshi mientras sus manos reales jugueteaban con el botón de su pantalón, rozando el bulto con los dedos y sintiendo como el kenshi se resistía a su agarre.

Desabrochó el botón y bájó la cremallera, colando una mano en el interior de la prenda y relamiéndose al sentir que sus dedos no llegaban a rodearlo por completo.

-Vaya, Kenshi-san…- Susurró mientras un par de brazos _fleur_ le bajaban el pantalón hasta los tobillos. -¿No has considerado la opción de utilizar el Yontouryuu?- Las risas de Robin llegaron perfectamente a los oídos del kengou.

Inclinándose hacia delante, elevando el culo y dándole una muy buena vista a Zoro, pasó su lengua por toda la polla del peliverde, desde la base hasta la punta, atrapándola entre los labios y volviendo a bajar con tiernos besos que mandaban descargas eléctricas por la columna del kenshi.

Pensó que nada podía ser mejor hasta que sintió como los labios de Robin rodeaban su pene y se lo introducía lentamente en la boca, lamiéndolo por dentro con más de una lengua. Comenzó con un vaivén lento y tortusoso con el que Zoro se retorció en el agarre de la morena, tratando de zafarse sin muchos avances, más por que no quería que por la fuerza de Robin.

La morena aumentó la velocidad, provocando que la respiración del peliverde se volvies errática y sus gruñidos más constantes. El cabello de Robin caía sobre su rostro y un par de manos _fleur_ se lo recogía en una coleta y lo sujetaba con fuerza sin permitir que ni un solo mechón se escapase de su agarre.

¡¿Cómo podía tener su objetivo justo delante y no poder alcanzarlo?! Se sentía completamente inútil. Y no solo eso, también sentía como se acercaba rápidamente a su climax y que no soportatía mucho más. La morena cada vez se la chupaba con más énfasi y ganas y sabía que no le quedaba demasiado hasta descargar toda la carga que llevaba encima.

Tal vez lo que pasó después fuese culpa de la falta de atención de ambos en lo que no tuviera que ver con lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, o haciendo sentir. Tal vez fuera por los, nada, silenciosos pasos de su nakama, o por su, nada, discreta entrada, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando escucharon el grito de su tomodachi.

-Enseguida vuelvo, Luffy, voy a coger un jerse… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Nami provocó que Robin se sacase el falo del peliverde de la boca, pero no supo si por la sorpresa o por que casi se atraganta del susto que le pegó el grito de la navegante.

Levantó la vista, no sin soltar la polla de Zoro, pero moviendo la mano de forma más lenta, para que no lograse llegar a su orgasmo pero tampoco era cosa de dejarlo a medias.

-¿Quieres algo, Nami?- Preguntó como si se la hubiera encontrado cepillándose el pelo. Vio que la figura de la pelinaranja permanecía estática. -Nami, ¿deseas algo? Como podrás ver estoy algo ocupad… ¡Oooh!- Gimió con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de Zoro recorría su sexo de arriba abajo. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe le pareció muy lejano.

¿Cuándo lo había soltado? ¿De la impresión al ver entrar a Nami en plena felación? ¿Tal vez se había concentrado tanto en su "tarea" que descuidó la retención de los brazos del kenshi? Cuando la lengua de Zoro alcanzó el clítoris de la arqueóloga, todas esas preguntas se esfumaron de su cabeza con un gemido de puro placer.

A las, mágicas, acciones de su lengua se habían sumado tres dedos que la penetraban con viveza y rapidez, provocando que Robin tuviera que dejar de lado, de momento, la pequeña "venganza" que había planeado para el peliverde. No soportó demasiado hasta llegar a su orgasmo, anunciándolo con fuertes gemidos y jadeos, y saciar la sed que aumentaba en los labios del peliverde.

Deslizándose sobre el torso cubierto de sudor del kengou y escapándose de esos, gloriosos, labios, lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama con ayuda de unas manos _fleur_ y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el miembro erecto del peliverde.

Apoyando las manos sobre el colchón, fue elevándose y dejándose caer de nuevo una y otra vez sobre su enorme falo, gimiendo con cada penetración cada vez con más fuerza. Sintió como Zoro se volvía a librar del agarre de sus brazos _fleur_ y se erguía, sentándose y rodeando a Robin con los brazos, ayudando con la penetración.

Deslizó la única mano libre que tenía, la que no sujetaba a Robin del culo para levantarla sin esfuerzo y volver a dejarla caer, desde el vientre de la morena hasta uno de sus pechos, donde pellizcó y torturó sus pezones mientras sus labios besaban y sus dientes mordían sus hombros y su cuello. La morena giró el rostro y recibió con agrado el apasionado pero dulce beso que le ofreció Zoro.

La mano del peliverde se deslizó desde su pecho hasta la entrepierna de la morena y comenzó a torturar su clítoris. Los gemidos de Robin aumentaban en volumen y fueron convirtiéndose en gritos cuando el orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza. Se preguntó como no se había rasgado las cuerdas vocales. Notó como los labios de Zoro recogían las lágrimas de placer que se deslizaban por sus megillas con agrado y se posaron sobre los labios de Robin. Fue entonces cuando la morena se percató de que su climax había tenido tal intensidad que no llegó a notar siquiera si Zoro había llegado a tener el suyo.

Se apoyó contra el torso del peliverde y sintió como esse te tumbaba y la acostaba a su lado, tapándolos a ambos con la sábana y acariciando la mejilla de la morena con suaves y tiernos besos.

¿Desde cuando un kenshi con mirada asesina, al que confundían con un oni en un cuerpo humano, podía llegar a ser tan tierno? Rió cuando los besos de Zoro fueron bajando por el cuello de la morena y mordisqueaban la piel de su hombro. Robin apenas se podía mover, había dejado de sentir las piernas y los brazos de Zoro a su alrededor la estaban llevando a un mundo de sueños agradables que nunca había visitado. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Nunca había tardado menos en dormirse.

**La mañana siguiente…**

-Ohayo, Robin.- Dijo Nami al ver a su nakama entrar por la puerta de la cocina, dio gracias a que Sanji no se encontrase por ahí (algo a todas luces extraño) pues lo único que tapaba el cuerpo de la morena era el abrigo de Zoro. -Veo que anoche te lo pasaste bien.- Su sonrisa maliciosa no pudo competir con la de Robin cuando posó su vista sobre Nami.

-Creo que no fui la única.- Una mano _fleur_ salida de la espalda de la navegante acarició una marca de mordisco sobre su cuello. -¿Senchou-san es igual en la cama que en la batalla?

Nami se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No sé de que me hablas…- Vio como Robin cogía una taza de café y dos platos de fruta antes de dirigirse a la puerta. -Veo que alguien va a pasar el día en la cama.

-¿Para qué salir si todo lo que necesito está ahí tumbado?- Su sonrisa se volvió aún más maliciosa. -Además, si me entra hambre, tengo una buena…

-¡URUSAI!

-… con la que saciarme.- Rió y salió a cubierta, esquivando un globo de agua. -Que pases un buen dia, Nami.

El proyectil impactó de lleno contra el rostro de la pelinaranja.

-¡Gomen, Nami!- La voz de Luffy asomándose por la puerta y con rostro asustado. -No quería darte.

-Esta te la cobro, Luffy…- El moreno tragó en seco. -Creo que empezaré a utilizar las técnicas de Robin para vengarme de ti, senchou.- Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa y Luffy puso cara de completa incomprensión.

_Por lo menos parecen efectivos…_

**¡PERO QUE MIERDA DE FINAL! Acabo de estropear todo el fic con esta mierda de final. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, llevo tiempo sin publicar cosas decentes. Este al menos creo que me ha quedado algo bien. ¿Es el más largo que he escrito? Sí, creo que sí. En fin, agradecer a Laura, que sin ella esta cosa no tendría título, y un fuerte abrazo a los miembros del club de face. ¡Dejar un review limpiará vuestra conciencia!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
